


Satan's Wrathful Kitten

by OnBrokenWings90



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Demons, Dom/sub, F/M, Fanfiction, Revenge, Rough Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90
Summary: Lucifer's Prey Book 1Mammon's Lucky Pet Book 2Asmo's Pets Book 3Satans Wrathful Kitten Book 4All loosely connected! At least read the first 2 chapters of Lucifer's Prey first then you can read the rest in whatever order!Satan is drawn to her darkness and the need to drench herself in the blood of those that hurt her. A hunter becomes prey as she finds herself face to face with a demon one that could make her sweet vengeance a reality.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Satan's Wrathful Pet

Chapter 1

Book 5 of A Demon's Chosen Pet

No name

I have no name. No home. Nothing that belongs to me. But I want it...this hot warmth that covers my body as I watch the light go out of my preys eyes. 

Blood. Hot. Wet. Metallic. It sprays from the open wound coating my body, dying me crimson with the gore. 

_I relished in it...drunk in its scent I almost miss the sound of the voice whispering in my ear._

_You should let me play with you..._

I cock my head as I try to listen closer. The knife held prone in my hand relaxes at my side as the body of the male who had tried to rape me thumps to the floor. 

_Disgusting..._ I walk over and kick the useless lump of flesh. The warmth is already leaving his corpse. _So dissatisfying_ _._

_"Stay away from me you crazy bitch!"_ I look across the room at the second male that had worked with the now dead one to pull me into the room and roll my eyes. They all wanted to have fun until it came back to bite them in the ass. _Or should I say slit their throat open?_

_"Awe~ You poor baby!"_ I coo at him. 

_"Didn't you want to play with me?"_ I pout like a child denied it's favorite play thing. This happened all the time, just as soon as I was willing to play my toys got scared and tried to run away. _Why didn't anyone want to play with me?_

_You should just break them. Useless toys are meant to be broken and thrown away._

A dark seductive voice whispers into my ear. 

_"I already planned on it."_ I grouch at the voice out loud not even knowing who it had come from. I wasn't completely sane so it could be coming from inside my own head. 

_It wouldn't be the first time I had heard voices before._ Oh well. I had better things to do. _Fun fun fun!_

_"Don't kill me. We...uh...I was just drug along, ya know? I didn't touch ya 'member?"_ He whines pathetically. I lift my arm showing the hand shaped mark starting to bruise as it set in. 

_"Didn't touch me, huh?"_ He backs up until his back met a wall. Idiot backing himself into a corner. He looks back and forth searching for the door. I can practically see the gears moving in his head as he determines if he can just bulldoze over me. I can almost watch the idea sink in and take form. 

_I_ _diot._

Just as he is about to push past me I grin before flashing forward crossing my knives over his throat. His eyes widen and he chokes as he tries to close his hands over the gaping wounds on his neck. The arterial spray of blood bathes the front of his body and me in its hot warmth. 

_Oh yes...I really want to play with you now. I am coming for you my beautiful amd deadly wrath._

The male voice speaks in my mind again before I feel it break away. 

_What was that?_ I hadn't even noticed an extra presence until it was gone. Like something was watching over me that I hadn't noticed. The body in front of me slumps to the ground. Damn it. Hearing that voice had drawn my attention away, I didn't even get to see the last light leave his eyes. 

_Boring..._

**Satan**

_Well this is going to be fun._ I put away the book I had been reading when I had felt the darkness of a wrathful soul call out to my own. My mind had wandered from my body as I sought out the consciousness of the person who's soul was drenched in a beautiful darkness. I look through their eyes as blood sprays drenching them as they held their arms bathing in the blood. 

I can sense the need to destroy, to bathe in the blood of those that hurt me, caused me pain. I separate myself slightly so I can closely watch the person. 

A girl...no a women. Her body is hidden under baggy clothing but it doesn't hide the hunting grace as she turns from one of her prey to another. Her feet fall silently as she backs him into a corner a look of cold calculation on her face as she watches him. 

_She plays with him for a short time until a look of boredom crosses her face. She reminds me of a cat playing with a mouse and just like a cat when she sees her prey begin to think it can escape she pounces. Killing it and relishing in its death._

_Looks like I found myself a new pet. Now I just need to figure out how to catch her._

I pull out of her mind leaving a piece of myself inside her so that I can trace her later when I came back with my body. _Oh...this was going to be so much fun. My beautiful little hunter, what are you going to do when you go from Hunter to Prey?_


	2. Chapter 2

Satan

Chapter 2

I loved to play in blood but it was such a bitch to get out of leather boots. _Damn, there goes another pair_. I chuck the ruined boots into a metal trash bin along with my clothing before pouring lighter fluid over the bunch and setting it ablaze.

My gaze becomes caught on the mesmerizing flames as they seek out the fuel destroying everything in their path. I wish I could be like fire, a being that could seek and destroy anything in it's way.

My path was vengeful and bloody and I would do anything to obtain my goal.

_Anything? Would you really do anything?_

The dark voice in my head is back along with the awareness that I am _not_ alone. I was familiar with crazy but this voice wasn't my normal brand of insane.

_Who the fuck are you? I'm already crazy I don't need your ass in my head too!_

_Well aren't you a talented human? You have magic in your blood...that makes you even more interesting_ _. I like you, why don't you be mine? I can make all your dark desires reality_ _._

_Go fuck yourself._ I tell the voice as I add more fuel to the fire.

_Nah...not my thing_ _. However, I do intend on fucking you._ The voice purrs with a dark seduction.

_Nah, pass. Fuck off_ _. I don't need your crazy too_ _. I gotta enough of my own_ _._

_You sure? I can make you even more deadlier than you are_ _._

I almost snicker when I have a vision of the sorting hat telling Harry Potter he should go to Slytherin. _You could be great you know...It's all here in your head._ The only thing in my head was warped memories of my fucked up childhood and this voice that won't _shut the fuck up!_

_"Make me."_

The voice that had been in my head suddenly can be heard from behind me. Spinning around I throw a knife in the direction of the voice.

_"Oh? You drew blood. You're good, just not at my level."_ A blonde male walks up holding my blade in his hand as blood dripped to the concrete floor of the warehouse. I give him a feral grin before flinging two more throwing knives in his direction.

_Fucker wanted to play with me? Well I was game. I hoped he liked pain because I was about to give it to him_ _._

His body disappears and then reappears behind me tapping on my shoulder with a grin on his face. Before I can completely turn around he wraps his arms around my torso.

_My new mission in life is wiping that fucking grin off his face_ _._

With my new mission cemented in my mind I slam my head up and hear a pleasant crunch of cartilage and an angry yell.

_"Poor baby. Did that hurt?"_ I purr as he releases his hold on me. I twirl around to take in the damage I inflicted on that too pretty face.

_"Bitch!"_ He growls, but then grins as he wipes the blood from his face. _"I like bitches."_ His eyes light with an eery glow before his smashed nose completely heals.

_Well fuckin'_ _A..._ that was a nifty trick and he was definitely not human.

_"Alright asshole, who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want?"_

_"My name is Satan, Demon Avatar of Wrath and you my pet are my new plaything."_

_"In your goddamn dreams,_ _demonboy_ _."_

_"Oh, come now Kitty Cat. Put your claws away. If you want you can bring them back out later and mark up my back all you want."_

_"We are not fucking,_ _demonboy_ _!"_

_"Satan, my name is Satan, not_ _demonboy_ _, Kitty Cat."_

_"Do I look like a fucking cat to you?"_ I growl.

_"Do I look like a boy?"_ He counters. No he looked like a man I wouldn't mind sinking my teeth into if he wasn't pissing me the fuck off right now and making me feel stabby.

_"If you have a dick your a boy."_

_"I'm gonna show you my dick in a minute."_

_"Hard pass asshole. Now go back to hell_ _demonboy_ _."_ I flip him off deciding he wasn't worth the effort. He hadn't done anything outright violent but I knew that between the both of us I was the prey in this situation.

I refused to act like prey. I look around the room before seeing my exit. Mind made up I dash toward the window that leads to the fire escape and jump out onto the small ladder. Luckily for me there is a closed dumpster that I leap onto from the fire escape ladder and then to the pavement below.

_Bye bye_ _demonboy_ _! If you want me come and catch me!_

**Satan**

_Well fuck._ I can't help the grin that spreads across my face as I watch her nimbly leap like a cat onto to the pavement below. I'm not sure if I am pissed off that she decided to run or turned on by the thought of having to chase her down like prey.

_Ready or not here I come Kitty Cat._


End file.
